Com Você, Sem Você
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Sakura sempre foi muito sozinha e nunca fora correspondida, mas acaba conhecendo alguém que pode mudar isso.


Com Você, Sem Você

**Com Você, Sem Você**

**Sinopse:** Sakura sempre foi muito sozinha e nunca fora correspondida, mas acaba conhecendo alguém que pode mudar isso.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas sim à Kishimoto.Música "Com Você, Sem Você" da Banda Interativa. One-shot baseada na própria autora.

**H**oje, estou com meus 17 anos e posso dizer que minha vida começou a mudar há um ano. Desde pequena sempre fui muito sozinha. Sempre fui a garota tímida, calada, que só respondia o que os outros me perguntavam e não falava nada mais além disso, era muito na minha e por isso, nunca conheci pessoas que pudesse chamar de verdade de amigas. Por causa disso, os outros se aproveitavam disso por eu ser boa em matérias como português e inglês e tiravam proveito da situação e, só fingiam serem meus amigos quando tinham algum interesse.

Ninguém sabe, mas, eu sempre sofri muito com isso. Tenho duas irmãs mais velhas, mas uma delas, pra falar a verdade, nem me considera como irmã. Isso foi apenas umas das coisas que acabei me fechando para todos, não queria contar como me sentia realmente por medo de todos me virarem as costas quando eu mais precisava. Mas isso começou a mudar um pouco quando faltava alguns meses para completar 10 anos. Acabei conhecendo Ino, uma garota muito legal, mas meio doidinha sendo que ela é assim até hoje, mas a diferença é que ela se mostrou realmente ser minha amiga, sempre ouvindo tudo que eu tinha para lhe contar, meus medos, meus sonhos, tudo. A partir daí acabamos nos tornando melhores amigas, na verdade, ela foi a minha primeira amiga.

Isso foi se seguindo da mesma maneira por 7 anos. Acabei conhecendo mais duas amigas dela faz pouco tempo, mas também me dou muito bem com elas. Mas o que mais acabou mudando a minha vida foi você, Sasuke.

_Quando te vejo, o meu coração dispara_

_Quando eu te beijo_

_Não dá pra segurar a paixão_

_Essa vontade de te ver a toda hora_

_Esse seu jeito vai me tirar a razão_

Era para ser um dia como qualquer outro, mas acabou se tornando diferente. Foi o dia mais importante da minha vida. Acabei te conhecendo, no primeiro momento pelo Orkut. No começo não sabia o que conversar com você, me sentia insegura, porque eu não estava acostumada. Mas você, mesmo sabendo que eu era tímida, me ajudou a perder ela. Em menos de uma semana eu conversava com você como eu nunca tinha conversado com ninguém. Tanto que acabei me apaixonando por você e acabou me pegando de surpresa, porque pela primeira vez, estava sendo correspondida.

Mas, como todo mundo, acabamos tendo discussões bobas. Fiquei triste demais com isso. Ainda mais quando teve o dia que foi a pior discussão de todas. Senti meu mundo cair, não sabia mais o que fazer. E o que eu fiz? Fiz o que eu nunca pensei que faria algum dia, que era desabafar com minha melhor amiga.

Depois disso tudo, ficamos meses sem nos falarmos. Tentei esquecer tudo que acontecia, queria te esquecer, mas não conseguia. Algo era mais forte do que eu mesma. Toda vez que eu pensava em você, meu coração começava a disparar e eu não queria admitir isso, mas eu realmente não conseguia e nem queria esquecê-lo.

_Quando eu te espero fico louca de desejo_

_Mal posso esperar a hora de você chegar_

_E quando finalmente o teu olhar eu vejo_

_Eu sei que tudo o que eu mais quero é ficar_

Num dia muito inesperado, você veio falar comigo. Esperava ser apenas uma conversa normal, mas você acabou me surpreendendo novamente como sempre fez. Depois de tantos meses sem nos falarmos você acabou percebendo o mesmo que eu não queria admitir para ninguém e nem para mim mesma, mas acabamos dando mais uma chance um ao outro, e, com certeza, foi um dos melhores dias que eu já tive com você.

Tenho muita vontade de estar aí junto de você. Sempre foi o meu sonho desde que conheci você, a pessoa mais importante da minha vida além das minhas amigas, principalmente quando tentávamos combinar um jeito de nos encontrarmos.

_Com você_

_Eu topo qualquer coisa em qualquer lugar_

_Com você_

_Eu faço tudo o que puder pra te amar_

_Sem você_

_Eu fico triste eu não vou suportar_

_Porque_

_Eu só quero ficar com você_

Apesar de tudo que ocorreu desde que nos conhecemos, você mudou minha vida de uma forma que eu nunca pensei que aconteceria. Com você eu sou eu mesma, você fez ser eu mesma e sou assim com todos agora, mas sem você, não sou a mesma, fico triste quando não estou com você, queria que você estivesse aqui do meu lado agora.

_Vou te fazer feliz a cada segundo_

_Então me dê a mão que eu vou te mostrar_

_Se for preciso eu posso dar a volta ao mundo_

_Pra te mostrar que eu só quero ficar_

_Há muito tempo eu sonho em te encontrar_

_E agora eu vi o meu sonho se realizar_

_Eu só quero ficar_

**Fim**

**Eu sei que essa one-shot não ficou aquelas coisas, mas espero que gostem^^**


End file.
